Finn Mikaelson (The Vampire Diaries Series)
Finn Mikaelson (''Elder Futhark: ᚠᛁᚾᚾ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') was a major recurring character on The Originals. He served as the primary antagonist for most of the second season. Finn also had a recurring role in the third season of The Vampire Diaries, where he served as a minor antagonist and anti-villain. Finn was the first son and second child of Mikael and Esther. He was the younger brother of Freya, and the older brother of Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Finn was also the older half-brother of Klaus and the uncle of Hope and an unnamed nephew. Out of all of his siblings, Finn had the closest relationship with his mother. It was shown in the third season of The Vampire Diaries that he was strictly loyal to his mother and believes that her intentions are the best, as he was willing to sacrifice himself to kill all his younger siblings. Finn's behavior and attitude were what his siblings dislike about him the most. However, he eventually rekindles a relationship with his former girlfriend, Sage and had a change of heart. That reunion was unfortunately short-lived, as he was killed by Matt Donovan in The Murder of One. Finn was able to escape the destruction of the Other Side as seen at the end of the first season's finale. He was resurrected by his mother, Esther, and was placed into the body of a powerful witch named Vincent Griffith. Once again, Finn worked closely with his mother, and this time in an effort to get his younger siblings to take on mortal bodies. They all refused and were antagonized by him for the majority of the second season. In Sanctuary, Finn actually put a deadly curse on his brother Kol, which killed him a few episodes later in I Love You, Goodbye. He also sabotaged Klaus's efforts to bring peace between the vampires and the werewolves of New Orleans, by trapping both species in the The Abattoir, making the vampires go mad with hunger. He even tried to kill Hope, so that Dahlia wouldn't come to NOLA, almost killing Elijah in the process. Finn later reunites with his long-lost sister, Freya, and worked with her in order to find a way to stop Dahlia from killing all of them. Klaus came close to killing him in his witch form after the two of them fought, but he was stopped by Elijah. Freya then appears to help rescue Finn from their younger brothers. Fearful for his life, Finn begs Freya to save him. Freya tells Finn that she won't let anyone hurt him and traps him in her talisman as a spirit in order to keep him safe. Finn remains in her talisman for over half a year, with Freya being able to summon his spirit and channel him in times of need. In An Old Friend Calls, Finn was resurrected in his true form as an Original Vampire by Freya, as a way to mend the family's broken relationship. Finn then finally open up to Elijah, telling him that the reason he was against them from the beginning was that they left him daggered while they were unaware that his consciousness slowly returned, yet he was unable to move, and so he was forgotten by them. So, he was angry with them when he was un-daggered, and remained so. Finn and Elijah then work together to save Freya from Lucien Castle. However, Finn is shortly thereafter killed by Lucien who turned into the Beast. Ironically, this bonds the Mikaelson siblings as Finn makes up with most of his siblings in near-death. He then dies for the final time, surrounded by all of them. Finn was a member of the Mikaelson Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Physical Appearance Personality History Relationships Esther Freya Sage Other Relationships Trivia Quotes Gallery Finn Mikaelson/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Heroes